Haunted Harvest Fair
by Megs246
Summary: The haunted harvest fair is in town. It is Abby's favorite fair.  Abby is insisting McGee is going even though he is still grounded. Will McGee let Abby down? Warning-contains spanking-don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: Will contain spanking- don't like, don't read.**

It had been a few days since Abby had gotten caught forging her moms signature, and lying. McGee was still grounded for another week and a half due to Tim and Abby's cemetery adventure.

Abby was sitting on the bus next to McGee. Abby had stayed up late studying for a Spanish test so she wasn't her usual talkative self. McGee was looking out the bus window.

While looking out the window McGee noticed a sign advertising a Haunted Harvest Fair. Since he was new to the area he didn't know what it was all about.

"Abbs, what is the Haunted harvest Fair?"

Abby began to wake up a little out of her fog at the mention of the Haunted Harvest Fair. She began to talk a mile a minute while her black pigtails bopped around while she talked. The sight made McGee smile.

"Oh my god McGee how can you not know about the Haunted Fair. Well of course you are new to here so they may have not had a Haunted Fair where you came from. Oh my god it is only the coolest thing on this earth. There is a haunted house, and ghost stories and all kinds of spooky things."

McGee thought it was cute how Abby could talk a mile a minute and not come up for air. Actually sometimes he wondered how she was able to talk so much without stopping to breath.

Abby began to bounce in her seat. "I love this time of year. Oh come on McGee we have to go to the fair. When did the sign saw it was."

McGee hadn't really paid that much attention to the dates and times. "Um … I..didn't …. see."

Abby lightly punched McGee in the arm. "Geez McGee how could you not see when the fair was. Oh never mind I can look it up."

Abby took out her iPhone and connected to the web. "It is this Friday night. We HAVE to go McGee."

As much as McGee wanted to go, not so much that he liked ghost stories and haunted houses, but he did like Abby and he would do almost anything to spend time with her.

His ears started to turn red from embarrassment "Um…. Abbs….. I'm.. still… grounded, remember. Plus won't your parents worry about you out at night?'

"McGee my parents let me go every year as long as Tony goes with me. Are you kidding they know how much I love the haunted fair and there is no way I could not not go. Come on isn't it time they let you off for good behavior?"

"Um I don't think so Abbs. They never back down once they ground me or Sarah".

Abby was still bouncing up and down in her seat. "Oh my gosh last year it was so much fun. They had a fortune teller, and a guy who can talk to sprits, and the haunted house was amazing although it was scary, and then we got to go to the old McCleary Barn out behind the fair grounds. It is said to be the home of several unsettled spirits….

McGee finally put his arm on Abby's to stop her non stop talking. "Abbs… it sounds fun but I can't go."

Abby was disappointed and a little mad. She missed hanging out with McGee and she was sure his parents would let him go if only he asked. She squinted her eyes at him. "McGee don't be such a scardy cat. Just ask your parents to let you out for one night."

McGee felt defeated and knew he wasn't going to win this battle with Abby so he decided the best thing to do was just agree with her for now. "Um… yeah… okay..Abbs….I'll…see"

Abby went back to talking a mile a minute about the fair.

Abby didn't take the bus home with McGee because Tony picked her up.

Abby threw her black backpack in the backseat and plopped down in the front next to Tony.

She began bouncing up and down. "Tony guess what the haunted Fair is this weekend. Please say you will take me this Friday."

The Haunted Fair had been Abby and Tony's thing for the last few years. Gibbs and Jenny had endured the fair for years, neither really enjoying it, but they both knew how much it meant to Abby. As soon as they deemed Tony old enough to go with his sister alone they began letting Tony and Abby go together as long as they had their cells and were never unreachable.

Tony leaned over and pulled on one of Abby's ponytails. "You bet Abbs. I wouldn't miss is. Would you mind if I invited Ziva?"

Abby really liked Ziva. She thought she was nice but also funny. "Sure Tony. I like her, I love the way she messes up our American idioms and then doesn't understand why everyone is laughing. The best was when she started calling my ponytails "Abbytails" because she said I was an Abby not a pony."

Tony could help but smile as Ziva's confusion of the American language. "Is McGoo coming too?"

Abby's smile disappeared and was replaced by a serious expression. "Well McGee is still grounded and he is too scared to ask to be let out for good behavior, but I begged him to ask, so he better."

Tony couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah that sounds like McScaredy"

That night at dinner while Tony was working on his third helping of chicken and yellow rice, Abby was telling her parents about the fair on Friday and her plans to go with Tony and Ziva.

Jenny was surprised that Abby hadn't mentioned Tim. "Is Tim going to go to the fair with you and Tony?"

Abby squinted her green eyes at her mom. "humph…. McGee is still grounded."

Thinking like a father and Marine Gibbs looked at Abby "Well there are consequences for behavior, don't do the crime if you can't do the time."

Abby could feel her frustration rise. "Well that is ridiculous, it has been 3 weeks. He was been punished enough. Jeeze you 'd think he killed someone or robbed a bank. All he did was sneak out."

Jenny and Gibbs both stopped to look at their daughter.

Abby suddenly could feel both her parents looking at her like she had just grown another head. Tony was too busy eating to notice or much care about what was going on.

Jenny was the first to speak "Abby what you and McGee did was dangerous. I believed we covered all the reasons why it was not only wrong but dangerous to sneak out. Mr. and Mrs. McGee are well within their rights to ground their son for as long as they deem appropriate. Let's not forget you are partly the reason he is grounded. You convinced him to sneak out with you."

Abby's green eyes were filled with fire. How dare her mother try to turn this around on her. Before Gibbs could shoot Abby a warning look, Abby got up out of her seat and was standing in front of her mother with her hand on her hips. Abby started shouting "I'll I'm saying is it's NOT fair. How dare you blame me…."

Before she could get any further Jenny was up out of her own chair and had landed an almighty swat to Abby's backside. "GET UP TO YOUR ROOM NOW".

Abby just stood there too stunned at the turn of events.

Gibbs decided before world war 3 happened right in his own dining room, he had better intervene. "Abigail, you heard your mother. ROOM NOW!"

Abby turned and ran up the stairs to her room, She was mad, not stupid. She threw herself down on her bed and began crying out of frustration at how unfair it all seemed.

A few minutes later there was a knock on Abby's door. Abby was still crying into her pillow. "Come in".

Jenny walked in and sat on the bed beside her daughter.

Abby didn't look up. She continued to cry.

Jenny began stroking Abby's black pigtails. "Abby I know it has been a long time, and to you it seems unfair, but there is nothing you can do about it. Your dad and I don't believe in long groundings. We prefer to use spanking. Other parents don't use spanking but prefer grounding. It is up to Tim's parents. Not you."

Abby turned her tear streaked face to her mom. Jenny used her thumb to begin wiping away the tears. "But mom I want him to come to the fair."

"Abby I am sure he would love to go to the fair but it is not up to you or even Tim. It is up to his parents and I am afraid there isn't anything you can do about it."

Jenny leaned down and kissed Abby's forehead. "Noemi made flan for dessert. Why don't you come down and get some before you dad and brother eat it all."

Abby got up. "Thanks mom"

Jenny turned and smiled at Abby "Love you Abbs"

"Love you two mom"

When Abby got downstairs to join her family for dessert she had realized two things.

1. Her dad and bother were pigs when it came to dessert, they had only left her a tiny slice.

2. McGee WAS going to the Haunted Fair no matter what!

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry that it has taken me so long to update. October is a busy month for me, it is my son's big birthday bash and then I got sick and felt too blah to write.**

That night Abby laid in bed thinking about what her parents had said. She felt a little guilty about being so mean about everything. She felt bad that she was trying to make McGee feel bad about being grounded. After all it was her fault he got grounded in the first place. Maybe she should lay off McGee?

Thursday morning Abby boarded the bus and sat with McGee.

"Hey McGee did you ask your parents about the fair yet?" asked Abby with a big smile on her face, hoping they had changed their minds

McGee felt bad and wasn't sure how he was going to tell Abby that his dad almost popped a blood vessel when he had tried to mention it. McGee knew without a doubt that his parents were not going to let him go, his ears were still wringing from all the yelling his dad had done.

McGee's ears started to turn red with embarrassment. "Um…..A..Abbs…..I..can't."

Abby was beyond disappointed. This was her favorite event and she wanted to share it with her best friend. She tried not to make McGee feel bad. She could tell by the look on his face that he felt bad enough all ready.

"Hey there is always next year McGee."

They rode the rest of the way in silence.

The rest of the morning was uneventful. Abby was thrilled when she got to Mrs. Smith's class and saw there was a substitute. Abby still hadn't forgiven Mrs. Smith for getting her in trouble for the forgery.

At lunch Abby and McGee were sitting together when the foreign exchange student Luis Rivera came over to their table. He had only started school last week. He was tall, dark, and had most of the girls drooling over him and his Spanish accent. McGee had noticed Luis had taken interest and Abby and he did NOT like it.

Luis pointed to the empty seat next to Abby. "May I sit?"

Abby smiled and batted her eyes at Luis. "sure"

McGee rolled his eyes in disgust. He wished Luis would go back from where he came from.

Luis turned his big brown eyes to Abby and pointed to her bat shaped sandwich. "I like bat shaped sandwich."

McGee couldn't help but correct Luis's grammer. "You mean, I like YOUR bat shaped sandwich."

Abby punched McGee in the arm "McGee, be nice"

Abby giggled and twirled her pigtail. "Thank you, our housekeeper Noemi made it."

All the flirting between Abby and Luis was making McGee lose his appetite. He stood up with his lunch tray. "Um… I'm..not..very hungry. I have to go study."

Abby never even took her eyes off Luis. She just waved a hand at McGee "Ok Timmy, see you later."

Later that night while Abby was doing her homework she began to notice her throat was scratchy. She went down to the kitchen to get a glass of orange juice.

Jen was in the kitchen fighting with the garbage disposal. It was making a sick "mmmm" sound instead of working. Jen had already reset it, and tried moving the blade using a wooden spoon and now she had moved on to yelling at it and kicking the sink.

Abby started giggling when she watched her mom losing a fight to an inanimate object. "Mom you know it can't hear you right?"

Jen turned to her daughter clearly looking exasperated. "Stupid thing is broken and where are the men in this house? Humph, your father is working on a case, and your brother is at a basketball game. And I am stuck with a sink full of garbage and a broken disposal."

"Just do what dad and Tony do when they break something, walk away and pretend you know nothing about it."

Jen smiled at her daughter. "Good point Abbs. I think I will. If dad asks, we pretend we know nothing."

"Deal mom".

Abby walked to the fridge and took out the juice and poured a glass.

Jen noticed her daughter looked a little flushed. "Abbs you okay honey, your cheeks look a little flushed. Are you coming down with a cold?"

With the fair only a day away Abby was not going to let anyone know she wasn't feeling well. No way was she going to risk not being allowed to go.

"No I'm fine, I was under the blanket in my room, just a little overheated."

"Ok if your sure. Finish your homework and then get some sleep. You look tired Abbs."

"Kay mom"

When Abby woke up the next morning she was thrilled that it was Friday, the day of the fair.

She also realized that the scratch in her throat was now a dull ache, her head felt like someone was playing the drums, and she was really warm.

"No, no, no, I am NOT getting sick." she told herself. She got up and went into the medicine cabinet and took two Tylenol. She washed her face and put her hair up in pigtails and went down to breakfast.

In honor of the haunted fair Jen had made ghost shaped pancakes.

Gibbs looked at his daughter. "Abbs, you okay?"

Abby knew she was a horrible lair and was afraid her dad would see right through her. She shoved a big mouthful of ghost into her mouth. "Fine dad" she mumbled between bites.

As soon as she was done she grabbed her backpack, said a hurried goodbye, and rushed out the door before either one of her parents noticed how yucky she really felt.

As the day wore on Abby began to feel worse but she refused to let on because if she was sent home from school by the nurse there was no way in Halloween her parents would let her go to the fair that night.

At lunch McGee could feel his blood boil when he noticed Luis coming over to their table. Damn not again.

Abby motioned for Luis to join them.

Was McGee being paranoid or did Abby's face just brighten when Luis arrived at their table?

Luis and Abby began to talk. McGee tried to tune them out. In fact he was just about to excuse himself when he heard the mention of the haunted fair. Luis was telling Abby that he was looking forward to going tonight as he had never been to anything like it.

Abby was smiling "Cool, we can meet up at the fair tonight. I am going with my brother and Ziva his girlfriend. She is from Israel, she is so nice."

Luis looked at McGee "You coming too?"

No way in hell McGee was going to let Abby hang out at night, at a fair with Luis without him. He was just about to answer when Abby spoke up "No McGee is grounded."

McGee spoke up, while trying to bore holes through Luis with his eyes. "Um…actually…Abbs…..I was going to surprise you. I…am….going after all."

Abby was thrilled. She was going to get to share this with her best friend after all. Abby began to bounce up and down, which turned out to be a bad idea because it made her head hurt more then it already did. "All right Timmy. Your parents are letting you off. Told you they would."

"Yeah, you were right Abbs, early parole"

TBC- Sorry this was kind of a boring chapter. I promise it will pick up and it won't take me 3 weeks to update.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note- I am so sorry it took this long. Writers block.**_

_**Would also like to give thanks and credit to NilesLover101 for the use of McGrounded. Thanks for letting me use it. **_

_The day ended with Abby feeling even worse then she had that morning. Her head was pounding, every swallow was an effort because her throat hurt so bad, and now her stomach was queasy._

_Abby was determined that she was not going to let a cold ruin her night. She would just have to stay out of her parents way so they didn't have a chance to notice that she was sick._

_When Abby got home from school she was in luck, both of her parents were still at work and only Tony was home._

_Abby walked up the stairs to her room to get a quick nap._

_Tony stuck his head in her door when he heard her come home._

"_Hey Abbs…." Tony stopped mid sentence when he saw Abby's face. She looked tired and flushed. "You okay kiddo?"_

_Abby gave him a feeble smile "Just going to take a quick nap before the fair. Tired is all"._

"_Abbs are you sure, maybe I should call mom?"_

_Abby started to panic at the mention of her mom. "No no no, I am fine Tony really, just tired."_

"_Ok if you saw so"_

_Tony went back to his room and let Abby sleep._

_An hour later Abby's bat alarm clock went off. She dragged herself out of bed, went to the bathroom and took 2 more Tylenol and got ready for the fair._

_By the time she went downstairs Ziva was already at their house. "Hello Abby"_

"_Hey Ziva"_

"_Abby are feeling well? You look a bit over the weather"_

_Abby was confused for a minute until she realized Ziva meant to say under the weather._

"_Just tired Zi"_

_Tony came down the stairs after primping more then a teenage girl. "Are my two favorite girls ready to go? Abbs mom and dad are still at work but they should be home by the time we come home from the fair."_

_Tony and Ziva piled into the front of Tony's car while Abby flopped in the backseat. The ride was making her feel like she was going to throw up but she knew if she did in Tony's car, he would kill her._

_Mean while McGee had decided that he could not let Abby spend the night with Luis at the fair. McGee had never disobeyed his parents nor had he ever snuck out of his house, but there is a first time for everything. After dinner McGee told his parents he was tired and was going to bed. Having never had reason to doubt him, his parents bought it hook, line, and sinker._

_While his parents thought he was sounds asleep he was actually climbing out of his window, down the tree, and making his way to the fair._

_At the fair Abby, Tony, and Ziva had made their way to the wax museum set up in the Lowe building. There were wax recreations of the people accused of witch craft at the Salam witch trials._

_After the wax museum Tony passed the cotton candy booth. Cotton candy was Abby's favorite and the haunted fair had black cotton candy._

"_Abbs want some?"_

_As much as Abby LOVED spun sugar on a stick, the thought was making her queasy. "Um not right now"_

_Tony was a little concerned that she had turned down the one thing she loved to eat._

_Tony turned to Ziva. "Zi you ever had cotton candy before?"_

"_Um no… what is cotton candy exactly?"_

"_It is sugar that is spun until it is fluffy and wrapped on a stick"_

"_That sounds disgusting Tony"_

"_Oh Zi, you poor sheltered thing you"._

_While Tony and Ziva were debating the merits of spun sugar on a stick Abby spotted McGee walking her way._

_McGee saw Abby and was relieved that Luis Rivera was no where to be seen._

"_McGee… you're here" Abby yelled excitedly._

"_Hey Abbs, Tony, Ziva"_

"_Hey McGrounded. You finally get let out for good behavior?" replied Tony._

_Tim's ears turned red "Um..yeah…something like that"._

_Ziva slapped Tony in the arm. "Tony be nice. Hello McGee"._

_Just then Abby noticed the haunted hayride was loading for a ride to the haunted barn._

"_Come on you guys let's go on the haunted hayride"._

_The 4 made their way to the wagon and loaded on. McGee was dismayed to see Luis seated on the wagon already. Fortunately the only seats left were the ones at the very back of the wagon, the opposite way from Luis._

_Luis waved and yelled a hello to Abby._

_McGee pulled Abby closer to him while they both waved back._

_Tony and Ziva were seated across from McGee and Abby._

_The four were enjoying the sights as they hayride began to go up a hill. All of a sudden they ran over a large bump and the jolt caused McGee to fall out of the open side of the wagon. He fell out right behind the wagon. Before anyone could say or do anything the wagon lost traction going up the hill and began to slide backwards._

_The last thing McGee saw before everything went black was the wagon wheel coming strait for him. Then he felt an excruciating pain and everything went blank._

_All Tony, Ziva, Abby, and everyone else on the hayride could do was watch in horror as the wagon went backwards and rolled onto McGee who had only seconds before fallen off._

_The sight of McGee getting hit, combined with all the bumps was too much for Abby. She promptly threw up all over the wagon before she collapsed._

_TBC _


	4. Chapter 4

To Tony life seemed surreal. He was vaguely aware of people screaming. He went into a calm and authorative mode. He quickly went to Abby and called out instructions for Ziva.

"Ziva, check on Tim while I deal with Abby."

Tony turned to the first person he saw "Call 911 NOW"

Tony bent down and picked up Abby and put her on his lap. Abby was beginning to stir.

Tony was tapping her cheeks "Come on Abbs, open your eyes for me, come on" he coaxed.

Meanwhile Ziva was at McGee's side and feeling for a pulse. She was relieved when she felt one and saw his chest rise and lower with his breathing. Thank god he was alive.

"Tim, can you hear me Tim. Don't try to move just open your eyes for me."

Abby began to come to. She was vaguely aware of what had happened but her fever was so high she was having trouble thinking straight.

Tony stroked her forehead "Abigail you are burning up. I am calling mom and dad and telling them to meet us at the hospital.

Abby tried to shake her head "No. I'm fine."

"Abby you are not fine. You are burning up and need to be seen by a Dr."

Tony took out his phone and dialed his parents in the hopes they were home by now and would answer his call.

Jenny and Gibbs had gotten home about 20 minutes ago and were enjoying paella that Noemi had made and left on the stove for them. Jenny answered the phone.

By the look on her face Gibbs knew something was wrong.

Jenny hung up and quickly relayed the information about Tim and Abby to her husband.

Gibbs grabbed his keys "You call the McGee's while I call Ducky to meet us at the hospital."

Back at the scene Tim was beginning to open his eyes. He tried to sit but Ziva put a hand on him to stop him "No Tim do not move until the paramedics arrive. Can you answer me. Does anything hurt?"

Tim tried to concentrate on what was hurting exactly. All he could think about what the excruciating pain he was feeling.

"I hurt Ziva" he managed in a small strangled voice.

Ziva held his hand. "It is going to be okay Tim. Can you tell me what hurts?"

He tried hard to pinpoint the pain. "My right arm…..I think"

"Ok, just hang on Tim. I can hear the sirens now, they will be here soon".

Tony handed Abby to a guy sitting on the wagon while he climbed down, then he took Abby and went to join Ziva and McGee.

Finally after what seemed like hours to most of the spectators, but was really only 8 minutes, the paramedics arrived. One set of paramedics went to help McGee while the other went to take a look at Abby.

It wasn't until the paramedics had taken over that the severity of what had happened hit Tony. He took Ziva in his arms. "Zi thank you so much for helping."

Ziva gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek "Tony they will both be okay. You were very brave and level headed."

The paramedics loaded Tim and Abby into 2 different ambulances. Ziva rode with McGee so Tony could be with Abby.

In the ambulance they were starting an IV line in Abby's arm so they could give her fluids and some medicine to bring the fever down.

Abby held Tony's hand like her life depended on it.

The ambulances arrived at the hospital within minutes of each other and Tim and Abby were taken in two different directions.

Tony and Ziva stayed with their respective patient until Gibbs and Jenny arrived followed by the McGee's.

All 4 adults descended on the emergency department like a bunch of vultures. They were all shouting and talking at once trying to get answers. Tony could hear the commotion from Abby's room. He came out into the hall. When the 2 sets of parents spotted him they descended upon Tony. He told them about the accident on the wagon and told his parents about Abby being sick.

The McGee's went to find which room their son was in.

Jenny and Gibbs went into Abby's room. She was sleeping. Gibbs couldn't help but feel a lump in his throat at the sight of his baby girl. She looked so small and helpless lying in that hospital bed hooked to monitors.

Jenny was already crying "Damn it. I knew she was sick last night, but she insisted she was fine. Why didn't I trust myself and take her temp. What the hell kind of a mother am I?"

Gibbs embraced his wife in a hug "Jen, it is not your fault anymore then it is mine. She looked hinkey this morning but I didn't pursue it when she said she was fine. It is no ones fault. It just happened."

Just then there as a knock on the door. It was Ducky.

"Ahh Jethro, Director."

"Hey Duck…. Did you get any answers from the Dr,'s"

"Well as a matter of fact the attending Dr. was an old friend from my days in medical school. From what I gather Timothy is suffering from a broken arm. He will be in a cast for some time but will make a full recovery. They will keep him here overnight for observation just to be safe."

"As for our dear Abigail. It seems she is suffering from a severe case of strep throat which left untreated caused a dangerously high fever. They are giving her antibiotics and will be releasing her tomorrow on the condition she rest."

Gibbs gave his friend a pat on the back. "Thanks for coming down Duck. We appreciate it. And believe me she will be doing nothing but resting. She is grounded until she is cleared by the Dr to be out and about."

Jen smirked at the thought of a grounded Abby. "Ok Jethro, you tell her that and then you stay home while she whines. I will gladly grant your leave from work."

"Why madam Di rec tor, I believe as her mom you are better suited for her whining and tantrums. Plus I have to catch bad guys."

"Funny Jethro, real funny" came Jen sarcastic reply

Just then the McGee's knocked on Abby's door.

Jen and Jethro went out into the hall to speak to them so as not to disturb Abby.

Mr. McGee shook hands with Gibbs "I just wanted to say thank you for raising such a good boy. From what I hear Tony and Ziva handled everything until the paramedics came. The driver of the hayride was too stunned to do anything and everyone else ran around like chickens with their heads cut off. Tony and Ziva remained calm and they each took care of a child."

Jen spoke first "Well thank you Mr. McGee. We heard that Tim is expected to make a full recovery."

"Believe me when he is feeling better, the pain in his arm is going to be nothing compared to the pain I am going to cause his backside for sneaking out again."

Jen cringed. Neither she nor Jethro realized he snuck out to go to the fair, but she had to agree with Mr. McGee having had to deal with Abby sneaking out to the cemetery once before. Obviously grounding hadn't been as effective as the McGee's had thought.

Gibbs gave Mr. McGee a knowing look "Yep we have been there and done that with Abby."

Tony and Ziva came down the hall to say goodbye to Abby.

Mr. and Mrs. McGee thanks both Ziva and Tony for their bravery that night.

When the McGee's had left to go back to Tim's room. Gibbs turned to his son. "Tony I am very proud of you and Ziva. It was very mature and responsible of both of you to keep the kids calm until help arrived."

Jen hugged both Ziva and Tony. "Next weekend your father and I are treating you to dinner and a movie. After your night you deserve a date night, without drama."

"Thank you Mrs. Gibbs. That is very nice of you".

"Please call me Jen"

Ziva smile "Ok thank you Jen".

"Tony why don't you take Ziva home. Your dad will be home soon. I am spending the night with Abbs."

"Ok. Love you mom. When she wakes up give her my and Ziva's love."

"Promise. Drive carefully. And take Ziva home before her parents get upset."

TBC?


	5. Chapter 5

_**Wow sorry about all the typos-I think I fixed them and reposted this chapter**_

_Author's Note- First thank you for all the kind reviews. Second I know nothing about the credibility of bed rest. All I know is once when I was really sick my parents grounded me to the house. I wasn't even allowed to walk outside to get the mail. (Didn't go over well when I escaped with my boyfriend-actually when he found out I had escaped he brought me straight back home, patted my back, wished me luck, and hightailed it out of there) Anyway on with the story._

Abby slept through the night. Jen dozed on and off in the chair beside her bed.

The next morning Abby woke up vaguely aware of the events of the last 24 hours. She looked around and realized she was in a hospital room. Her mom was sitting beside her holding her hand.

Abby looked over at her mom. "Mom"

Jenny placed a kiss on Abby's forehead. "How are you feeling Abbs?"

Abby thought for a minute and realized that she felt better then she had in days. "Actually I feel a little better then I have been" Oops busted. She had just admitted she had been sick.

Jenny raised an eyebrow at her "Haven't been feeling well lately have you?"

Abby looked down at her blanket like it was the most interesting thing she had ever seen. "Um….. Not so much really."

"Abbs, dad and I are just glad you are okay. Although I am sure your father will still have a talk about taking care of yourself. You know how he feels about you putting yourself in danger."

Abby cringed, she knew exactly how her dad felt about it. He had expressed it several times on her backside.

Jen saw the worry creep onto Abby's face. "Don't look so worried Abbs. I am sure all your dad is going to do is talk. He was very worried as were we all."

"sorry to worry everyone"

"We'll talk about it later, how about we see if the doctor can give you clearance to leave and we can call dad to pick us up."

Meanwhile in Tim's room he woke up to the sight of a big blue cast on his right arm. His mom was already bustling around the room straightening the curtains and folding blankets she used.

When she noticed Tim awake she walked over and kissed his head causing him to blush.

"Oh Timothy I am so glad you are awake. How are you feeling sweetheart?"

"Fine mom. My arm is a little sore but I'm okay."

Suddenly Tim remembered all of the details of the night before, especially the sneaking out part. He decided he would test his mom to see just how angry his dad was and how much trouble he was in.

"Um….mom.." Mrs. McGee stopped her bustling about and sat beside Tim on the bed.

"How mad is dad?"

Mrs. McGee went into over attentive mothering mode. She began smoothing Tim's hair like she did when he was a baby. "Timmy let's not worry about you sneaking out just yet. Dad will calm down. We are just glad you are okay."

By lunch time both Tim and Abby had been allowed to see each other to reassure each other that they were fine. Then they had both bed discharged from the hospital.

When Abby got home much to her dismay she was ordered straight to her room and into bed. She began to whine until Gibbs picked her up like a rag doll and carried her up to her bed.

Gibbs noticed the pout on her face. He decided now was as good a time as any to let her know she was grounded until she had made a full recovery. He sat down on her bed.

"Abbs we need to talk"

Abby crossed her arms and dared to "humph" at her dad.

Gibbs was done with this little temper tantrum. He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. "Listen Abby, just because you are sick doesn't mean you can be disrespectful. I will not hesitate to turn you over my knee and spank you. Are we clear?"

Abby knew he wasn't just making an idle threat, so she decided it was in her best interest to listen. "Sorry, yes it is clear"

Gibbs expression softened. "Listen I know it seems unfair, but you were very sick all because you refused to tell anyone you weren't feeling well. Because your illness went so long untreated it became serious, now it will take longer for you to recover. Until the doctor gives you clearance to return to school, consider yourself grounded. You will not leave this bed, let alone this house. You may come down for dinner but then straight back up to bed. You are free to listen to music, read books, and we will move our bedroom TV and DVD player in here."

Abby couldn't believe her ears. Maybe she was still feverish. Did her dad actually just tell her she was going to be confined to her bed. Was he insane? Being sent to her room for a few hours was torture, let alone not being allowed to leave her room for days.

Gibbs could see the daggers Abby was throwing at him with her green eyes. "I mean it Abigail. You need LOTS of rest to help your body. So until you are back to yourself you will stay in your room and give your body the rest it needs."

Abby could feel her blood boiling. If her parents thought she was going to simply stay in her room, they had another thing coming.

Gibbs could still see the mutinous look in his daughter's face. "I mean it Abby, if you disobey me you won't like what happens."

Before Abby could throw a tantrum, Gibbs tucked her into bed like a 5 year old, kissed her head, and told her to get some rest.

As soon as Gibbs had left her room, Abby untucked herself, stuck her tongue out at the closed door, and sat in her pruple bean bag with her iPod just to defy her father's order to stay in bed.

When Gibbs walked into the bedroom Jenny was putting away laundry. She looked up at her husband with an amused expression. "So did you talk to Abbs. How did that work out for you?"

Gibbs gave her his famous "Gibbs Glare". "You know Jen, sarcasm does NOT suit you. Besides Madam Di Rec Tor- you are home with her tomorrow and then next day while Franks and I finish the Rankin case."

Jen grabbed a towel from the laundry pile and tried to hit her husband before he ducked back out the door. "Not funny Jethro".

The rest of the night went smoothly thanks to Tony and Ziva. They rented a few movies and watched them in Abby's room to keep her company. Gibbs had given them strict orders that Abby was to stay in bed while she watched. Ziva and Tony plopped on her bed with her to keep her company.

"This sucks. Mom and dad are being ridiculous."

Ziva looked at Abby. "They were scared Abby. It may seem under board but they want you to get well."

Tony rolled his eyes at Ziva's goof. "Over board, Ziva, not under board"

Tony turned to his sister "Ziva is right. Mom and dad were very worried. You know how dad worries and fusses over you. As much as it sucks you would be wise to just do as your told for once otherwise dad will kick your butt. Sides Ziva and I will try to keep you company, right Zi?"

"Sure Abby."

Abby hugged them both. "Thanks, you guys are the best"

TBC- Thanks you for all the kind reviews. Up next we will see how bed rest goes for Abby, and what happens to McGee.


	6. Chapter 6

Jen woke up to a soft kiss from her husband and breakfast in bed. She propped herself up on her pillows and looked at the tray set before her. There was coffee, pancakes, and a bottle of aspirin.

Jenny picked up the aspirin and cocked her eyebrows at her husband. Gibbs couldn't help but smirk. "I figured you were going to need it after a few hours of a dealing with a grounded Abby."

Jenny glared at her husband "Not funny Jethro. This is going to be a long day isn't it?"

"Oh yeah Jen" Gibbs leaned down and kissed her. "Good luck, gotta go"

Jen continued to mumble under her breath at the sight of her husband leaving. She ate her breakfast and gave her self a pep talk. _"I am a federal agent, the director on NCIS, I can handle one grounded Abigail Gibbs"._

Abby woke up when her mom brought her in breakfast and her medicine.

"Mom I feel fine so I thought I would go downstairs for a while"

"Abigail you know you are to stay in your room and in bed. The Dr. will decide when you are well enough to venture anywhere."

Abby could not believe her parents were really going to make her stay in her room. She figured after last night they would let her out. Fine two could play at this game. Abby made up her mind that she was going to make her mother just as miserable as she was. After all if she wasn't allowed to leave her bed someone would have to be her servant to get the things she needed.

Just as Jenny was getting ready for a full blown temper tantrum from Abby she was surprised when Abby just smiled and said "yes mom".

Jen left her breakfast and kissed her forehead. I am going to be working in my study today. Here in the cordless phone from our room. If you need anything call my cell and I will be up here in a minute. That way you won't hurt your throat by yelling for me.

Abby smiled her most innocent smile at her mother. This was going to be fun!

Jen had only made it part way down the stairs when her phone rang. Caller ID showed the home number. She sighed and turned back up the stairs to Abby.

"Yes Abbs, what do you need?"

"Oh nothing mom, just making sure your phone was working properly."

"I assure you it is Abby. Now please only call me if you really need something."

"Ok sure thing mom"

Abby waited about 5 minutes after Jenny had left her room, until she dialed her mom again.

Jen had just started going over some files from work when she heard her phone ring again and saw the home number. She walked up the stairs and opened Abby's door.

"Yes Abbs?"

"Oh mom I want to listen to my iPod but it is over on my desk and I am not allowed to leave my bed remember, so could you please get it?"

Jen could feel her temper rising. But she kept it in check. She retrieved the iPod and gave it to Abby. "Is there anything else you need while I am here?"

Abby pretended to think for a minute. "Nope, I good".

Jen turned and went back downstairs to go over some files. She had lots of work to do while she was home today.

Abby was feeling quite proud of herself and her little plan. She named it "Operation Pay Back".

Abby waited a few more minutes and again picked up the phone and called her mom.

Jen walked back up the stairs to Abby's room. "Yes Abbs"

Abby gave her mom an innocent look. "My throat is dry. Can I have a drink please?"

"Yes, are you hungry, would you like a snack while I am down in the kitchen."

Abby thought to herself. _"I am hungry but I think that can wait 10 more minutes before I need a snack.". _She looked at her mom "No I am not hungry, just need a drink."

Jen went downstairs and got the largest water bottle she could find. She filled it with ice and water and took it up to Abby. "Here I filled this so you can sip on it all morning."

Abby looked at it. "You put cubed ice, I wanted crushed." The look that Jen sent Abby made Abby realize she was pushing her mother a little too much. "Um cubed is good. I like cubed ice."

Jen went back downstairs and started working again. Abby knew she was pushing her mom so she waited a good 15 minutes before she called her again. When Jen saw the home number on called ID she was ready to throw her cell out the window. She went back up to Abby's room and in an annoyed tone she asked her daughter what she needed now.

"Mom I am really hungry. Can I have a snack?"

Jen was ready to throttle her. "Didn't I ask you last time I was up here if you were hungry?"

Abby started whining "I wasn't hungry then, but I am nooooowwwwww".

Through clenched teeth Jen asked what Abby wanted to eat.

"Um….. Hum…. What do I want?….."

"ABBY" yelled Jen

"Wow mom no need to yell. I want toast with grape jelly please"

Without saying a word Jen went to get the toast. When Jen went back to Abby's room she was ready to snap. "I am going to go downstairs and finally get some work done, you young lady are going to eat your toast and then take a nap. I do not want to hear from you for the next 2 hours, because if I have to come up here again in the next 2 hours your throat is not going to be the only thing that is going to be sore. Are we clear!"

"Wow I think you need a nap, you seem a little tired and cranky mom"

That was it Jen stalked over to her daughter.

Abby tried to lay in her back so her mom couldn't swat at her, but her mom flipped her over and landed 4 swats to Abby's pajama clad backside.

When Jen had stopped Abby tried rubbing the sting out of her bottom.

"Are we clear!" repeated Jen

While still rubbing her backside, Abby looked at her mom "Crystal clear mom"

"Good" and Jen went back downstairs to finally get some work done. As she passed her bedroom she retrieved the bottle of aspirin that Jethro was brought up there that morning.

She went back downstairs and tried to get some work done when her cell rang again. Jen though "I will ring her neck if it is her again" but fortunately for Abby and her backside, it was work calling.

Jen was relieved that all was finally quiet in the Gibbs house for the next few hours.

Once Abby woke up from her nap the rest of the afternoon continued much like the morning. Abby kept calling her mother requesting things pushing Jen to her limit being careful not to push her mother over the edge.

When Gibbs got home that night from work Jen thrust a paper and pen in his hand. "Here sign this"

"Divorcing me Jen?" asked Gibbs with a smirk.

"Jethro either you sign this or I will be handing you divorce papers next. This is your official family leave from NCIS effective immediately until Abby is recovered, because I swear I would have rather been off chasing the bad guys and getting shot at then stuck here with YOUR daughter. She is lucky I didn't throttle her today."

Gibbs walked over and poured his wife a drink and sat down on the sofa to hear all about what exactly had happened. Even Gibbs cringed wondering if Abby had a death wish to push her mother that far.

Gibbs decided that he had better go have a word with Miss Abby.

When Abby saw her dad come into her room she was excited to see him until she remembered exactly what had gone on all day with her mom. She was sure by now her mom had tattled on her to her dad.

Gibbs sat on the bed next to her. "So I heard you and mom had a long day of bed rest"

Abby looked down "Um… she told you huh?"

Gibbs gave her a Gibbs Glare. "Oh she told me. In fact she has put me on leave from work to stay home with you because you drove her crazy today."

Abby felt a little ashamed at what she had done to her mom. "Oh"

Gibbs continued. "Listen up young lady, first you owe your mom an apology for your behavior today, and second if you pull that crap again you are going to have one sore backside. Are we clear?"

"Yes dad". Gibbs kissed the top of her head. "Good. Dinner will be ready in 5 minutes. I expect you to apologize to your mom before dinner."

Abby felt some of her indignation return over being grounded. With a little too much attitude she looked at her dad "Oh so can the prisoner leave the room for dinner?"

Before she had time to think about what she had just said. Gibbs was standing and pulling Abby off the bed. He landed a few hard swats to her backside. "Knock off the attitude Abby".

"Sorry"

Abby rubbed her butt while going in search of her mother to apologize.

TBC-Bed Rest with Gibbs home


	7. Chapter 7

That night after dinner Abby was once again sent back up to her room to rest. She decided since both of her parents had already swatted her she had better lay low for the rest of the night. Fortunately her big brother came to her rescue with a rented movie.

Abby and Tony sat on her bed watching Titanic, one of Abby's favorite movies.

The next day Jen was up unusually early. She was finishing coffee with her husband while the kids were still asleep. Jen couldn't help but wonder how today would go. She had never been so happy to go to work in her life.

She leaned down and kissed Gibbs. "Good luck today"

Gibbs cocked an eyebrow "Really Jen? I think I can handle our 12 year old daughter. I am a trained sniper and federal agent.".

As Jen walked away Gibbs could have sworn he heard her say "_That's what you think_" under her breath.

An hour later Tony had left for school and Gibbs was taking up a tray of oatmeal, juice, and Abby's meds.

Gibbs set the tray on the desk while he woke up Abby. He couldn't help but smile at the way Abby's pigtails were all askew from sleeping. He gently shook her while calling her name. "Abbs, Abbs wake up"

Abby woke up and smiled, she was glad her dad was home today, her mom was very cranky yesterday. She threw her arms around him. "Morning dad"

Gibbs set the tray on her bed along with the cordless phone. "Eat your breakfast, then you can watch TV. Here is the phone. I will be working in the basement so call my cell if you need me."

Gibbs could see the smile spread across Abby's face. "And if you pull the same crap with me that you tried with mom, I guarantee you won't like what happens. Clear?"

The smile faded from Abby's face. Hum maybe her dad was going to be just as cranky as her mom.

Abby gave him her most innocent smile "Clear boss".

Gibbs watched her swallow her medicine and then kissed her head and left.

While Abby sat in bed playing with the oatmeal in the bowl she decided 2 things.

1. She really did NOT like oatmeal, it was too lumpy.

2. She was breaking out, she was sick of being in her room.

She would have to wait for the right time, until then she decided she needed new batteries in her CD player. She picked up the phone and dialed her dad.

Gibbs was in the middle of sawing a board when he saw the home number. He rolled his eyes and hoped for Abby's sake that she really needed something and wasn't pulling the stunts she did yesterday.

After climbing the 2 flights of stairs up to Abby's room, Gibbs walked in and asked "What do ya need Abbs?"

Abby tried to look as innocent as she could. "Dad I want to listen to my CD's but I need new batteries."

"Can't you plug it in instead?"

Abby gave her dad her puppy dog look "But dad then it doesn't reach the bed and how am I supposed to change the CD's when I can't get out of bed. I mean I could always call you when I need to change CD's I guess".

Gibbs rubbed his hand through his silver hair. "Fine Abbs what size batteries do you need?"

"Hum….. 4 AA batteries."

Gibbs went into the hall closet where Jen kept a supply of every size battery imaginable. He found the required batteries and went back to Abby's room.

He handed the batteries to Abby along with the CD player.

"Thanks dad"

"Anything else Abbs?"

"Nope I am good".

Abby waited about 10 minutes when she picked up the phone again.

Gibbs was busy sanding the boat when his phone rang again. When he saw the home number he felt his muscles tighten. _Does she have a death wish? _He thought.

Gibbs once again hiked the 2 flights of stairs back to Abby's room. He walked in and glared at his daughter.

Abby tried to look as innocent as possible. "I want a banana, sliced please"

Gibbs grumbled all the way to the kitchen to discover they were out of bananas. He poured himself a cup of coffee before going back up to Abby's room to see what she would like in place of said banana.

Unfortunately for Abby's liking her dad was taking too much time so she picked up the phone and called his cell. This time Gibbs answered his cell while he enjoyed his coffee. "We are out of bananas Abby. What do you want instead?"

Abby pretended to think for a minute. "Um nothing I guess. I really wanted a banana. I don't feel like anything else."

Gibbs hung up and finished his coffee before going back in the basement to try and relax.

Abby waited about 15 minutes before she called her dad again. This time instead of coming up he picked his phone and grumbled "Now what?"

Abby pretended to be offended at her dad's grumpiness. "Wow. Is it my fault that you and mom won't let me out of bed. I have strep throat not a broken leg, but you two are insisting on treating me like an invalid. Not my fault I can't get my own snack…."

Gibbs decided she was just going to ramble on and on if he didn't stop her. Pouring himself a glass of bourbon he tried to calm down while asking her what she needed.

"I want an apple, peeled, sliced with cinnamon" she added "please" for good measure.

Gibbs hung up his phone and stomped up to the kitchen. He made Abby her apple and stomped up the stairs to her room.

He sat the apple in front of her and gave her a Gibbs Glare. "Here is your apple. You are going to eat it and then take a nap and I don't want to hear a peep out of you for the next 2 hours."

Abby realized if she wanted to sit down anytime soon she had better lay off her dad for a while.

She gave him a quick hug "Ok daddy".

Gibbs went back downstairs contemplating which was worse, divorce papers from Jen or staying home with Abby. At this rate he might have to take his chances with Jen and force her to stay home tomorrow while he went back to work.

Abby was flipping channels when she heard her dad start hammering. Now was her chance to get out of this room. She quickly climbed out of bed, threw on a sweatshirt and slippers and snuck downstairs and out the back door.

Fortunately for Abby, Gibbs was trying to pound out some of his frustration on some nails and didn't hear the creak of the stairs or the front door.

Abby stepped out into the fresh air and couldn't believe how good it felt. She had been stuck in her room for 2 and a half days without the outside world. She quickly went to the weeping cherry tree and climbed onto the bottom branch. She found herself picking at the leaves and just enjoying the fresh air.

She was so relaxed that she fell asleep sitting in the tree.

Gibbs had stopped hammering and realized his gut was telling him something. Thinking Abby had been unusually quiet and compliant he decided to go check on her and make sure she was indeed napping.

The closer to Abby's room he got the stronger the feeling in his gut became. He couldn't believe his eyes when he opened her door and found her bed empty. He felt the fear and panic start to rise. He quickly searched the house before heading out the backdoor to have a quick look around before he called Franks.

Gibbs didn't see any sign of Abby and was about to go inside when something caught his attention in the cherry tree. He walked over and was relieved when he saw Abby sleeping in the tree. His relief quickly turned to anger realizing that she had disobeyed.

Abby felt something touching her leg and slowly started to open her eyes. At first she hoped she was dreaming but she soon realized it was a nightmare, there standing in front of her was one pissed off Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

"Oh, hi dad"

Gibbs just continued glaring at her "Oh, hi dad, that's all you have to say. How about giving me one good reason not to tan your backside?"

Abby cringed. Oops she really hadn't intended to get caught. She began picking at the tree. "Um….. Well…I needed some fresh air. I can't stand being cooped up."

Gibbs began helping her off her perch in the tree. "You are on bed rest for a reason. The doctor and your mom and I decide what you need and your job is to obey orders. Clear!"

Abby looked at the ground. She hoped if she put on her most innocent act she could wiggle her way out of any further punishment. "Yes daddy"

Gibbs smirked at her aware of what she was trying to do. Little con artist. Before Abby knew what hit her (literally), Gibbs was grabbed her arm and swatted her butt hard.

Abby let out a little yelp, half from surprise and half because it hurt.

"Get in your room now" yelled Gibbs

She didn't need to be told twice. She was more then happy to get away from her dad when he was in a swatting mood.

Unfortunately Gibbs had followed her up the stairs and into her room.

Abby tried to crawl into bed away from her dad, but she was no match for the ex gunny. Gibbs sat down and pulled Abby across his lap. SWAT you will SWAT do as SWAT you are SWAT told SWAT you are SWAT not in charge in this house SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT. While Abby was still crying over her dad's knee he continued to lecture her on her behavior over the last 2 days. When he stopped lecturing he told her she was supposed to stay in her bed and he didn't want to hear from her until dinner. He emphasized it with 5 hard swats to her sit spots.

When he was done he hugged her and put her in bed. He kissed the top of her head and left.

That night when Jenny got home she asked how it went. Gibbs couldn't help but notice her smug look as he told all about his day. He had no choice but to admit defeat to Jen.

"Tomorrow I am going to work and you are staying home, file for divorce if you want to but nothing can be worse then a grounded Abby."

Jen laughed and hugged her husband "I have a better idea, let's call Ducky and see if he will give her clearance to leave her bed and go back to school. When you call him tell him her backside is in more danger then her health if this goes on any longer."

Before Jen even finished Gibbs was on the phone to get Ducky to come over.

TBC-One more chapter to tie up lose ends like McGee


	8. Chapter 8

_Sorry that is has taken me so long. Sometimes life throws you a curve you aren't prepared for. As Jenny Sheppard said in the episode with Jethro the Dog. "Sometimes you have to look at the reality in front of you and accept it because you can't change it." or something close. Life threw me a really big curve and I have not felt like writing. I am feeling more like myself then I have for a long time and I am ready to finish up the Harvest Fair since we have been buried in 8 ft of snow for a month!_

When Ducky arrived at the Gibbs house he found both Jen and Jethro in the study with a glass of bourbon.

"Ah Jethro, Di rec tor"

Gibbs stood and poured a drink for Ducky while Jen guided him to the sofa.

"Thank you for coming Ducky."

"Well it sounded very important when you called. I do hope Abigail is okay."

Gibbs handed the glass to Ducky. "Well Duck if she doesn't get off of bed rest I can't guarantee her safety much longer."

"What exactly has our Miss Abby been up to?"

Jen explained about her day at home with Abby and how every 5 minutes she needed something else. As she was going through each and every antic Abby had pulled, Ducky was finding it harder to keep a straight face. He could picture Miss Abigail doing something devious like that to her mother.

When Jen finished her tale, Gibbs picked up on his day with Abby and what had transpired.

By the time he had finished Ducky was chuckling at Abby and her antics.

Gibbs gave him a Gibbs Glare. "Duck it was NOT funny. And if you do not clear her, you get to be her nurse tomorrow"

"Oh Jethro don't be so hasty. I will go check on Abigail now."

Ducky took his bag and began to walk upstairs. When he came to Abby's room, he knocked on the door.

Abby was laying in her bed rubbing her feet up and down the wall while singing a little song to herself. "I am laying on my bed, putting my feet on the wall to get my mom and dad back for being such a grump. Oh I hate laying in my bed and I am not allowed out of my room I will…." she stopped singing when she heard the knock on her door.

"Come in"

Abby half expected to see one of her grumpy parents and she was pleased that it was Ducky.

She popped up and threw her arms around him. "Duckman. I am so glad to see you. I thought you were mom or dad and they are grouchy."

Ducky gave her his best stern glare which was nothing compared to a Gibbs Glare. "Well my little lotus blossom it seems you have given them cause to be grouchy."

Abby feigned innocence at Ducky's accusation.

Ducky continued to glare. "Don't pretend you don't know what I am talking about. Your parents have been filling me in on your antics while on bed rest."

Abby hung her head and her black pigtails flopped in her face. "Oh"

"Is that all you have to say for yourself, oh. Well young lady I am here to see if you are well enough to be let off bed rest."

Abby began to jump up and down. "Oh Ducky you're the best. I am well enough please, please, please let me out of jail!"

"Calm down young lady, now let us take your temp."

Ducky grabbed her thermometer and shoved it Abby's mouth

When Ducky was finished he declared she was fit enough to resume normal life.

Abby hugged him and ran down the stairs ahead of him.

Gibbs and Jenny were snuggling on the sofa when they heard Abby bouncing down the stairs.

Jenny smiled "Thank god, I think bed rest is over".

Gibbs planted a soft kiss on Jenny's neck. "Let's agree never to ground Abby again"

"Deal Jethro"

Abby came bouncing into the study "I am free, free free. Free at last."

Ducky came in a moment after Abby. "Jen, Jethro, I am officially clearing Abby. She can resume normal life, but she must still finish the round of antibiotics."

Jen stood up and hugged Ducky. "Thank you Ducky. We all appreciate it."

"Anytime Jen. I must get going tonight is Mother's knitting circle with the ladies from the senior center."

Meanwhile at the McGee house, Mr. McGee was just getting home the work. He had waited 2 days for Tim's arm to feel a little better before he dealt with the sneaking out. Meanwhile Tim had been driving himself crazy worrying about what his dad was going to say. On one hand he wished he would get it over with, on the other hand he wanted to delay it.

Tim was sitting on the sofa reading when his dad got home. His dad kissed his wife and then went and sat across from Tim.

"Tim, son I think we need to talk."

Tim put down the book he was reading. And sat up to look at his father.

"Yes sir"

"Timothy I thought we had covered sneaking out when you went to the cemetery. In fact you were still grounded when you did it again. Why son?"

Tim could feel the tips of his ears turn red, and his mouth felt dry like a desert. "Um….well….I don't have a good answer sir. I wanted to be with Abby." Tim looked down afraid to see the disappointment in his father's eyes.

"Tim look at me please"

Tim looked up at his father. What he saw was understanding, love, and maybe a little bit of empathy.

"Tim I know what is like to be a boy who is smitten with a girl. Abby seems like a nice girl. But you have to start to think and make better choices."

"Yes sir". Tim was hoping this was going to be the end of the discussion, but luck was not on his side.

"Timothy you have left me no choice. You snuck out while grounded for sneaking out, so clearly grounding doesn't work. I have no choice but to spank you."

While the McGee 's usual punishment was grounding, both Tim and Sarah had gotten an occasional spanking when warranted.

"Up to your room Tim. I will be up in a minute."

Tim got up and slowly made his way up to his room. His stomach was already doing flip flops. He hated getting spanked, well in hindsight who doesn't hate getting spanked?

Mr. McGee went into the kitchen to retrieve the "spanking spoon" a wooden spoon which was kept in the drawer and only used for spanking naughty children.

Tim was hoping his dad was not going to use the spoon. That thing stung. When Tim saw his dad enter with the spoon he could already feel the tears come to his eyes. He could feel the sting in his backside already.

Mr. McGee hated what he was about to do but it was his parental duty to keep his children safe, which he couldn't so when they were sneaking out. "All right Tim, pants down and bend over the bed."

Tim rested his broken arm on the bed and used his other hand to grab the blanket.

All of a sudden there was a crack sound followed by a searing pain on Tim's butt.

The pattern of a cracking sound followed by pain carried on until every inch of Tim's butt had been covered.

When Mr. McGee was done he pulled Tim into a hug, told him all was forgiven, and then left to give Tim time to pull himself together.

Tim kicked off his pants and laid on his bed. He used his non broken arm to try to rub his butt which stung like the blazes.

Later that night after dinner Mrs. McGee had made some homemade cookies. She filled a plate and handed them to Tim.

"Timmy, would you be a dear and take these to the Gibbs's please?"

"Um aren't I grounded?"

Tim's mom put her arm around her son. "No Tim the spanking your dad gave you wiped the slate clean. Besides I think Abby would like your company after being on bed rest."

"Thanks mom" before Tim left he gave his mom a kiss on the cheek. "Love you mom"

When the Gibbs doorbell rang Tony answered it. When he saw Tim at the door he yelled into the house to whomever was listening. "Hey McGrounded is here."

Jen came out of the kitchen and greeted Tim. "Tim, please come in."

"Thanks Mrs. Gibbs, my mom sent these over for you."

"Oh thank you they look wonderful."

Before Jen could get the cookies to the kitchen Tony had already pounced on them.

Jen gave up and put the cookies down in the family room. Tony continued to much on them.

Abby came running down the stairs when she heard Tim's voice.

"Timmy!" she came running into the family room and threw herself at Tim nearly knocking him over.

"Hey Abbs"

Abby being Abby began talking 90 miles on hour never stopping for a breath.

Jen came into the living room with classes of milk for everyone.

"Tim please take a seat, make yourself comfortable."

As Tim tried to sit carefully, Tony picked up on that look. It was the "I just got spanked and am trying to sit without it hurting look."

Tony couldn't help but comment. Much to McGee's embarrassment Tony announced "Hey Mcgrounded got McSpanked."

Tim's ears turned red.

Jenny pounced on her firstborn. "Anthony. Apologize. It is none of your business and I suggest unless you want a spanking, you leave Tim alone."

Tony was embarrassed at getting called out by his mother in front of Tim, but he knew his mom didn't play and would follow through on her threat so he swallowed his pride and apologized.

Abby and Tim , okay mostly Abby, talked for an hour until Tim has to go home. Abby was thrilled that she had her best friend back. Tim was thrilled to spend time with Abby. And the two agreed that sneaking out was too painful and not worth it.

The End


End file.
